


Expectedly Unexpected

by Squall_Strife13



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Any missing tags?, Bottom Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Depression, Drug Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Gayness, Healing, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Riku Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Needs a Hug (Kingdom Hearts), Sephiroth is a single dad, Slow To Update, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Update Who?, im looking for one though, let me know if I am missing any tags, sephoiroth is a bad dad turned good in a way ig, this is gonna be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squall_Strife13/pseuds/Squall_Strife13
Summary: WARNING: MAY BE TRIGGERING! Rated M for major drug addictions and language. Ever since Riku broke up with his abusive boyfriend a year ago he has been struggling with drug, alcohol and mental health problems. Will anyone be able to save him from himself? Is anyone willing to even try? Major depressed and heart broken Riku. Not for the faint of heart. Enjoy.
Relationships: Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One: Is anyone there for me? I'm Lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> I need a beta reader so if you are interest say something. I honestly dont know what im doing but i hope you like it!! I originally posted this on FanFiction but I wanted to change it up and put it on a different platform so thats what I did. I'm really slow at updates so just bear with me please!! Thank you!!!

I'm running faster and faster but I'm not moving, not actually running. I'm so scared of my thoughts and emotions that my mind creates a whirlwind of thoughts. The smoke fills my lungs and the liquid burns my taste buds. Was there ever a point when I was happy? I read the messages sent to me a year ago today and I try not to cry, I really do try, but it won't stop. It's like the wounds are still fresh and I can almost feel the weight of his fist and the way he strokes my hair but I know that at this point I'm probably just hallucinating. I know I'm running out of time but I don't care. The thoughts of you kill me every time. When I think of your face I always get this weird longing feeling when I should only be angry for what you put me through but I just can't bring myself to hate you. I start sobbing your name over and over again as if you're the cure to all my pain but deep down I know that you're only the cause of it. My heart aches so much that I forget that I no longer live alone. It was a recent agreement of mine and Soras to live together so that stuff like this doesn't happen. He's moving in today I think, maybe tomorrow, I honestly don't remember. I don't want to feel all of this excruciating pain. "Why did you do this to me Ansem?" I pathetically sob out. I'm lying on the couch with blood staining my arms, 10 bottles of Casamigos Blanco Tequila and drugs of all kinds strewn across the table and floor. I hear the jingling of keys at the front door. My muddled brain takes a few moments to realize that it might be Sora and my body goes to try to pick up all the mess so he doesn't have to see it but as soon as I get up my body immediately falls to the floor. I hear a pained gasp coming from this beautiful boys mouth and my heart clenches painfully for an entirely different reason. I put my head into my arms out of pure and unadulterated shame. "Riku... why?" Sora starts sobbing and runs up to me, cradling my head in his warm and tiny arms. I try to speak and tell him that I'm fine but he gently shushes me. He gets up and starts to leave to call someone but I whine softly, wishing for that wonderful warmth to come back, begging him with my eyes to stay with me and hold me in his arms. He complies. I'm in so much pain and he takes it all away. I can hear him softly talking to someone over the phone. I start to fade out... He's so warm...I hear the sound of a motorcycle. He must've called Squall and Cloud. Cloud is a doctor at the local hospital and Squall is a psychologist at a rehab center, he was actually my psychologist when I went to rehab but I got a different one when he suggested I did because he was starting to date Cloud, my bestfriends dad. I felt like my body was made of led and all my senses abandoned me. All I could feel was the soothing warmth of Sora's hand gently stroking my hair when my world was consumed by a drug and alcohol induced darkness.


	2. Chapter Two: Bright lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!! They give me motivation to continue.

I wake up to see bright fluorescent lights in a white room. The room is mostly empty with a few medical instruments that I don’t know the names of. I look to the side and see Sora and who I can only assume is the doctor. I look down and see the I.V in my arm and I have to look away before I get lost in my memories once again. I hear a faint beeping but my head is throbbing too bad to open my eyes again. I hear the distant sound of voices, like my head's underwater and I cannot hear correctly. I hear what sounds like a door opening and closing and I realize that it’s probably the doctor leaving. I try to see what the doctor looks like but my vision is too blurry to see any details. Everything slowly comes back and makes my head throb even more. Now that I think about it, every inch of my body hurts but I guess I did it to myself. I lie there trying not to cry as a feeling of intense shame washes over me. Why do I do this to myself every time? Every anniversary I end up wasted and high as hell. I usually go as far from everyone as I can and even push them away weeks before the anniversary just to make sure that they wouldn’t see me like that but I guess they suspected something all along as if me being in the hospital didn’t confirm that. But this time was so much worse. So much worse. Why would I even want that asshole back in my life? It was hard enough to get him out of it. No, I didn’t want him back, I just wanted the years he took from me back. I want revenge but those thoughts are too intense for my aching brain.

My hearing eventually comes back and it seems that everyone knows that I am awake because the voices cease and when I open my eyes everyone is staring at me.I immediately close my eyes, not wanting to see the look of pity and disappointment etched deeply on their faces. “Riku, are you awake?” I hear that angelic voice ask. He really is too good to be true my bestfriend and long time crush, Sora. Of course he doesn't know that I have an intense crush on him, I’m too messed up for him to like me back anyways. When I finally speak my voice is so rough that it makes me cringe “ Yeah, I’m awake… What’s up?” I try to lighten the mood a little but it doesn’t seem to work. Damn, I really messed up this time. “I called your dad and your brothers...I know you probably didn’t want me to but I was scared and I did what I thought was best for you. They said a few hours ago that they got on the plane to come see you so they should be here any minute. I just thought you’d want a little warning.” He giggles a little at his comment and I could probably play that sound on repeat for the rest of my life and never get tired of it. Gods, I am such a sap. 

I open my eyes and immediately feel intense regret “ Sora, I- I am so sorry I never wanted you to see me like that. I swear that I didn't mean to do it but my memories got the best of me and I still haven't erased any of his messages and- I just- sorry.” My voice is so wobbly and pathetic sounding that I just wanna curl up in a hole and die. “ I know, Riku. I know. I just...wish you would’ve called me or texted me or something to let me know. I would have been there no matter what! I would've dropped everything I was doing to go to you… But I know you probably feel guilty and pained about it already and I just want you to know that I forgive you so please, forgive yourself.” He says as he gently strokes my long silver hair. It feels really nice. Almost make me forget about the stabbing pain behind my eyes. I gently sigh and nuzzle his hand as I squirm around to get comfortable. He leans closer and hugs me around my chest and I can hear his tiny sniffles. The sound of the Ekg almost drowns out the sound of his tiny sniffles. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” my heart shatters when I hear how broken he sounds.

I hear people outside the room and it seems that Sora heard them too as he jumped off the bed and quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. As soon as the door opens I know who it is. The long silver hair kinda gives it away. “Hey dad, what’s up?” I try casually greeting him hoping that his heavy stare will lighten up. “Riku. What happened?” “Dad I-” he scoffs “ I don’t wanna hear it”. Sora then interjects “ With all due respect Sephiroth sir, he just woke up after being asleep for nearly two days so I would appreciate it if you didn’t speak to him like that”. He sighs “ He’s right, I’m sorry Riku, I was just so worried the whole flight here and it made me in a bad mood. You didn’t deserve that. Your brothers are getting food for everybody and then they’ll be here. I’m so glad you’re alright Riku. How are you feeling?”. I pause and think about the answer. The first thing that comes to my mind is that I feel like shit but I don’t think my dad would appreciate that too much. “I’m...I feel terrible but I guess it could be worse”, I once again try making a joke and Sora is the only one who appreciates my attempt at making a joke. “I’m glad you came”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me with reviews please!! If you like it then say something!!!!


End file.
